La danza de los astros
by CygnusDorado
Summary: Todos tenemos un lugar en el mundo, ese que nos acompaña a todas partes, donde descansamos y nos acurrucamos a escuchar la noche. Para algunos es la montaña, para otros el mar, para otros es Netflix y para Draco Malfoy es Hermione Granger. *Nominada en los AA*


**_Disclaimer:_** _Todo lo reconocible a la famosa saga de Harry Potter es de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling, yo soy una simple muggle que juega con sus personajes._

* * *

 ** _N/A_**

 _Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo proyecto de OneShot. Estaba un poco inspirada y romanticona, así que me puse a escribir y salió esto. Es corto pero espero que les guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo._

 ** _Fin N/A_**

* * *

Sonó la primera estrella en el cielo, casi a punto de reflejar sus ondas sonoras en el espacio, acumulaba reflejos que temblaban por el movimiento de cada vibración. Con un mínimo roce en su cuello había logrado eso. No sabía si era un crimen sentir su piel bajo sus manos, pero la temperatura de sus cuerpos decidía por ellos, como siempre.

Otra vez, la escuchó, con un imperceptible susurro de esos que se pierden entre los árboles. Su respiración lo aturdió, dolía como el hueco de la angustia, ese dolor que hace bien. Sorteó las posibilidades, nulas probabilidades. Todos sus pensamientos casi enfermizos, matemáticos y estadísticos, lo llevaban a recorrer el universo, donde la adversidad de un polo se une al otro hemisferio, a ese punto de unión donde chocan las olas, donde las placas se juntan debajo de la tierra, donde se saltó la pintura en aquella pared llena de humedad, esa que sabes desprecias; donde se manchó tu mejor camisa, donde se rajó la media par, donde se volcó su perfume. Donde se escuchó un grillo, donde te clavaste una astilla, donde te pegaste con la punta de la cama y un lagrima de bronca cayó por tu mejilla, esa que no pudiste detener porque el dolor era más fuerte; donde tu primera cicatriz, donde el primer beso, donde tu lunar preferido se une con el otro en su cuello formando una línea, fue allí donde empezó, donde cobró vida aquello sin promesas, fue en ese lugar donde se hizo real.

Ahora cada movimiento y gemido que salía de su boca te recuerda ese lugar, tu lugar en el mundo. Dicen que los santuarios son lugares donde existe paz para quien los reconoce como eso. Su espacio, parte de su ser.

—Este es el mío —le dijo sin aliento por la última envestida llegando al clímax.

No había nada, nada más que el viento, ese frío de montaña y silencio, ese que es una pausa en la partitura. Como el despliegue de las alas de una mariposa, imperceptible al oído humano, pero que en ese santuario era música.

—Nuestro —ella respondió.

Un mechón de pelo corrió de su rostro, ese que amenazaba con ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas, y que parecía molestarla. Aunque ya no había lugar para eso, no había agresiones, todo en ese punto eran mimos.

Una nube oscureció todo un poco y un pájaro abrió sus alas para mostrarnos su libertad. Se abrazó a su cuerpo, dejando que las sabanas se enrollaran en sus cuerpos de una forma poco elegante para su sedosidad.

Miró el techo y la atrajo más a su cuerpo con el brazo izquierdo. Sabía casi como recordaba su nombre, que en ese momento nada podía perturbarlo. Tenía una única certeza en la vida.

—Si muriera ahora, sería feliz.

—No hace falta que mueras para declararme tu amor Draco —sonrió pícaramente.

—Yo no dije que te amará —replicó con tono suspicaz. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Entonces puedes irte, no hay nada que te retenga. —se corrió de su abrazo y comenzó a moverse para levantarse de la cama. Draco tiró de su cintura y la atrajo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo.

—Si ya has ganado, no insistas en perder. —le susurró sobre el oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Tú me haces perder —había contestado a duras penas, casi sin aliento.

—Hazlo conmigo, así nunca sabré lo que se siente perderte. —él sabía a ciencia cierta, que si la dejaba ir nunca sería más que un espasmo en ese cielo sin estrellas con vestigios de aquella historia. Otra historia de amor más, olvidada en un libro viejo de alguna biblioteca que su amada un día habría dejado allí.

* * *

 ** _N/A_**

 _Bueno... es muy cortito, no me maten *cierra los ojos para recibir tomatazos*_

 _Sepan perdonarme, pero si lo hacía más largo creo que perdía su esencia. Me ha salido más poético de lo normal y no se si califica como Lemmon pero no sabía en donde ponerlo._

 _Creo que, si le quitan los nombres a los respectivos personajes, podría ser cualquier otra pareja, yo he elegido a estos dos porque son mis preferidos, ya saben *Corazones*._

 _A pesar de todo, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus criticas y comentarios!_

 _Hasta la próxima!_

 _Cygnus._

 ** _Fin N/A_**


End file.
